Fallout: Equestria - Frosty Skies
Frosty Skies Fallout: Equestria - Frosty Skies ''is a fanfic by Fimfiction user Cyclone. Set in the Northern Equestrian Wasteland, it follows the story of Sky, a young mare who grew up with just her mother. After an attack on the village Winter, her hometown, she is forced to leave and start life in the Wasteland. It can be read on FimFiction here. Synopsis ''War... War never changes. The Northern Wasteland is no place for a pony to venture alone. With the fall of the Enclave, and the near extinction of the Steel Rangers, Equestria has began to rebuild itself, in hope of starting a better tomorrow. However, within the Northern Region of the Equestrian Wasteland, nothing has changed at all. Brutality and violence is at an all time high. And with no protection nor order in the gleaming city of Vanhoover, the Northern Wasteland can truly be a test to one's ability on how to survive. With a war between two opposing sides raging on within the Wasteland, a young Unicorn mare arises from her home-town of Winter, in hope, of bringing order and hope to the ponies that live within the barren Wasteland of the north. Characters Sky - Happy (tries to be, at least), kind-hearted, sneaky and calm. Despite the attitude she has, she suffers from a long-lasting depression that was caused by the lack of fatherly love in the early years of her life. Sky considers Ratchet her closest friend, considering how understanding he is of her depression… but at the same time, she takes a disliking to his short-temper. Ratchet - A bright buck who loves his tools. He is kind hearted, and understanding but has an extremely short temper and is incredibly impatient when he wants to be. Beneath some of the anger is a buck who loves to use sexual humor to brighten up dark situations. His closest friend is CL-4NK, however, he often tries to impress Sky with his humor and by putting on a laid-back attitude due to her taking a dislike to his short temper. CL-4NK - A Sprite-Bot found in the ruins of an abandoned village early-on in the story, Ratchet names the new companion CL-4NK. He is programmed to attack enemies that oppose a threat to Ratchet, and his friends, and is incredibly skilled in hacking. The bot cannot talk however, it just emits bleeps to express its mood and only Ratchet can understand these bleeps. Eventide - Born in Stable 71 and raised out in the barren Northern Wasteland, Eventide and her mother had broken out of Stable 71 when Eve was twelve years old. After losing her mother to radiation sickness, Eventide has become bipolar. She has constant mood swings that mainly linger around depression, but can sometimes switch to anger and happiness. And since becoming bipolar, she has labelled her friendship with Sky as complicated. Macintosh - Macintosh is a violent, gun-loving pony who loves to dive into the action head-first. He has no patience for stealth, or waiting to attack on enemies but tries to control himself from bursting in alone. He values his friendship with Sky and Eventide, but doesn’t see eye-to-eye with Ratchet and his Sprite-Bot CL4-NK. He’s always keen to impress those around him, to make others look up to him instead of him looking up to others. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Missing Side Story